


Touch You

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sorey, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because the world needs more Bottom Sorey!





	Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. But I did rather enjoy myself and I hope you do as well!

“What’s wrong, Mikleo?” Sorey asked, watching the seraph’s back confused. “It’s not like you to get like this.”

Mikleo couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh.

Alisha had just left their party. Mikleo couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. Sorey would be better. His eyesight would come back. But he was frustrated. Sorey didn't understand.

He released a loud breath, turning his back to Sorey, “I’ll be at the inn.”

Sorey watched his best friend walk off. He wanted to run after him, but what about everyone else?

“Go after him, Sorey,” Lailah pushed him lightly. 

“Go! Now!” Edna threateningly said, aiming his umbrella at him.

Sorey thanked them with a smile, and rushed after Mikleo.

Once in their room at the inn, he found Mikleo sitting on the bed, his back to Sorey. 

After a few minutes, Sorey finally spoke, "Mikleo, what's wrong?”

Mikleo sighed, “Sorey, there’s things I want to tell you, but I don’t know if it’s okay.”  
“You know you can tell me anything,” Sorey smiled.

There was a thick and awkward silence around them for a few minutes again. He watching Mikleo’s back rise and fall with each breath he took.

“Sorey, ever since we were little, I have felt things for you,” he began. “I cant remember when I didn't hold these feelings. You have been my most important person for as long as I can remember. I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I want to kiss you.”

Sorey didn't say anything, causing Mikleo to worry. He was stupid to think Sorey would feel the same way. 

“I-I feel the same way,” Sorey’s voice rung in his ears.

The seraph stood, finally turning to face him. Sorey’s face was blushed and his hand was scratching at the back of his head. He rushed to him.

Mikleo’s body crashed into Sorey’s, lips capturing the human’s lips. Sorey’s body was stiff, surprised at the sudden action. He couldn't remember how long he had longed to kiss Mikleo, and here they were, finally kissing. His body relaxed, arms wrapping around Mikleo’s slim waist, deepening the kiss. Violet eyes widened, suddenly feeling the urge for more. His hands reached behind him, taking Sorey’s wrists and unwrapping his arms from around his waist. Gently, he removed the shepherd's garb off Sorey and threw it aside. 

Sorey didn’t expect the sudden force Mikleo used to push him onto the bed, holding his wrists together above his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mikleo’s lips crashed against his again. Not that he could complain and welcomed his soft lips. Mikleo was straddling his waist, one hand holding his wrists together, while the other gently caressed his cheek. 

Mikleo broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Sorey’s as they caught their breaths.

His body felt as though it was on fire, on the verge of melting. Mikleo’s roughness was new to Sorey, but he was still gentle and careful as he usually was. 

"Sorey," Mikleo groaned, making Sorey chuckle. "I want to touch you more."

Sorey smiled, raising his head to meet Mikleo's lips again. He took that as reassurance, deepening the kiss. His hold on Sorey's wrist released and found Sorey's belt, releasing the buckle and removing it. Gently, he pushed Sorey's wrists together again, this time securing them with the belt. He examined his work proudly and pushed his lips against Sorey's with more passion this time. 

His tongue slipped past Sorey's lips and tongues swirled together. This time, both of his hands were available. One was working on unbuttoning Sorey's shirt, while the other slipped into Sorey's hair, tugging at the brown locks. 

With the shirt now open, Mikleo's hand pushed under Sorey's under shirt. Sorey was warm and he could feel the muscles on his chest. Mikleo's hand was cold and the touch sent shivers throughout Sorey's body. The seraph broke the kiss, but his lips placed kisses on his jaw, down his neck, all the way down to Sorey's chest and stomach. Both of his hands were now on Sorey's waist, fingers digging into the skin. He wanted more. He needed more of Sorey. 

His tongue licked up Sorey's chest, a soft whimper escaping Sorey's lips. Mikleo grinned, placing one more kiss on the center of Sorey's chest. His tongue swirled around Sorey's nipple, now earning a gasp from Sorey. Smiling, his tongue played with the nipple, causing Sorey's chest to rise upward. 

"Mi-Mikl-," Sorey whimpered, but Mikleo's hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Hush," Mikleo commanded, moving on to the neglected nipple. Sorey's whimpers and moans were muffled by Mikleo's hand, sending a deep shiver down Mikleo's spine. 

His free hand moved down, undoing Sorey's pants. Violet eyes glanced up to his soulmate. Sorey was gasping against his hand, his face blushed and hazed, making Mikleo's body burn. 

His hand slipped into Sorey's pants, finding the human's erection over his underwear. Sorey yelped when Mikleo's hand pressed down on it, rubbing his cock. Mikleo's thumb worked on Sorey's hard on. Sorey whimpered, raising his lower half. 

Mikleo paused his toying with the nipple, sitting up and admiring his work on Sorey. 

"Want more?" he whispered, nibbling on Sorey's earlobe. His hand left Sorey's mouth, digging itself back into Sorey's hair. 

"I do," Sorey gasped. 

Mikleo moved back and hopped off the bed. He removed Sorey's belts and shoes, before tugging down his pants and underwear. 

He smirked, "I have barely started and you're already this undone." 

Mikleo left the room, hearing protests and cries from Sorey, making him chuckle. He returned to the bedside, showing Sorey the small towel in his hands. With gentle hands, he pushed it into Sorey's mouth and tied it behind his head. He stood back, admiring his work once again. Sorey squirmed in the sheets, sending chills throughout Mikleo. 

He climbed on the bed again, now positioned in between Sorey's legs. His lips pressed against the inside of Sorey's thigh, making the human's body jolt. Slowly, his fingers trailed up the other thigh, while his lips left a trail of kisses up his thigh. His lips continued, kissing Sorey's pelvis, sucking at his hip bones. The lips continued their path, kissing Sorey's shaft. His tongue licked the tip, releasing a whimper out of Sorey's muffled mouth. 

Mikleo licked his lips and finally opened his mouth, welcoming Sorey's erection into his mouth. A loud yelp escaped Sorey, his vision blurring. As Mikleo's mouth was at work, his hands continued to explore Sorey's body. One hand was holding the shaft, working on pumping in rhythm with his mouth. The other hand trailed down under Sorey, fingers digging into the skin of his ass. 

Sorey's toes curled, whimpers and moans muffled against the towel over his mouth. When Mikleo's hand slipped down his ass, his body shook. The seraph slowly and gently slipped one finger inside. Sorey screamed against the gag.

Mikleo panicked, removing his mouth from Sorey, removing the towel from his mouth, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Sorey whimpered, missing Mikleo's mouth now. 

Mikleo smirked and moved up, kissing Sorey. He pushed another finger inside Sorey, causing Sorey to moan against his lips. His fingers worked on moving inside of Sorey, gently at first and the motion becoming faster and deeper. 

Breaking the kiss, his lips moved down to Sorey's neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked on his neck, enjoying the noises escaping Sorey. The human's body shook, before finally easing on the sheets as gasps escaped him. Mikleo moved back and removed his fingers, proudly admiring Sorey's cum all over his own thighs. The sight made him crave more. 

Unzipping his own pants, he adjusted himself, the tip is his own erection against Sorey's entrance. He gently and slowly pushed inside, causing Sorey to scream. Their lips met again, tongues dancing together as Sorey adjusted to Mikleo's cock. 

Every few seconds, Mikleo pushed in deeper. Each movement caused Sorey to moan against his mouth. Mikleo bit down on Sorey's lip, sucking on it before returning to the waltz of their tongues. 

Finally, Mikleo began to motion inside of Sorey. Slowly at first, the motion gradually becoming faster. Sorey's legs wrapped around Mikleo's waist, the seraphs hands digging into Sorey's thighs. 

Sorey was gasping and moaning, drool running down his chin. The sounds and sight of Sorey made Mikleo crave for more. 

"Mikleo," Sorey moaned, looking up at Mikleo with hazed eyes. 

They came together, but what Mikleo didn't expect was what followed. Urine escaped Sorey's tip as Mikleo pulled out. 

Embarrassed, Sorey turned on his side. Mikleo chuckled lightly and his hands forced Sorey to lie on his stomach. He pushed Sorey's ass upwards before pushing his cock inside Sorey once again. Sorey screamed again and Mikleo's motions were faster this time. 

"Sorey," Mikleo moaned, leaning down and placing a kiss on Sorey's forehead. "You're too tight."

"No," Sorey managed to speak through whispers and moans. "You're just too big."

Mikleo couldn't help but laugh at the comment. He grabbed Sorey's hands and sat him on his cock. Another scream escaped Sorey. Mikleo was deep inside him, making his body shake with pleasure. His back was against Mikleo's chest and the seraph left butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. 

Giving Sorey a few seconds to compose himself, Mikleo stroke his hand through the hair on Sorey's face, pushing the sweat soaked locks away from his face. 

He placed a soft kiss on Sorey's shoulder and grabbed his waist before whispering, "Here we go."

Mikleo helped lift Sorey up and down as he himself pumped into him. Sorey's moans were louder, mixing with Mikleo's. He couldn't help himself, and bit down on Sorey's shoulder, nibbling st the skin. One hand dug into Sorey's hair, pulling it back. A pleased noise escaped Sorey, causing Mikleo to feel proud of his work on him once again. 

Sorey was first to come faster than the first, slightly slumping on Mikleo. He stopped, leaving a trail of kisses over his neck, shoulders and back. His arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer against his chest. Mikleo buried his face into the crook of Sorey's neck, taking in his scent. 

"I love you," Sorey breathe out, settling into Mikleo's hold. 

Violent eyes widened, astonished by what he heard. Carefully, he removed himself from inside Sorey, sitting him on his lap. His hands were at work again. He undid the belt around Sorey’s wrists, instantly tugging them behind his back and restraining them with the belt again. Satisfied with his work, he pulled Sorey’s back against his chest. One hand wrapped around Sorey’s cock again, while the other wrapped around his chest, holding Sorey steady against him. 

Mikleo’s hand stroke Sorey’s shaft up and down, earning pleased moans from Sorey. With each motion, Sorey’s moans became louder. Mikleo’s free hand moved up, tightly pressed over Sorey’s mouth. The moans were now muffled by Mikleo’s hand. He could feel Sorey’s breath huffing into his palm and the drool dripping out of his mouth. Mikleo’s mouth was on Sorey’s neck, licking, biting and kissing, his own drool dripping down the human’s neck.

The seraph jumped when Sorey’s bound hands wrapped around his own cock. They were awkwardly stroking up and down, but still caused Mikleo’s body to burn. He suppressed a moan by biting down on Sorey’s neck, sucking on the skin.

Sorey shivered, before releasing a sigh of relief against Mikleo’s hand. The hand around his cock was gone, and Sorey watched Mikleo bring his hand to his mouth, licking a dab of his cum.

Mikleo pushed Sorey down on the bed, his hands awkwardly bound under him. The seraph climbed over him, his lips crashing against his. He kissed him hungrily, mouth dancing together. A moan escaped Mikleo into Sorey’s mouth. More. He wanted more of Sorey. Mikleo slipped two fingers inside Sorey again, pumping and stroking faster and deeper. Sorey was warm and tight. The human’s hips arched upward, pressing against Mikleo’s.

Breaking the kiss, Mikleo’s mouth moved to Sorey’s neck, where he continued to kiss and bite, growling against the skin. Sorey’s moans echoed in his ears, sending sparks all throughout his body.

Before Sorey could be too far gone, he removed his fingers, replacing it with his cock once again. Sorey threw his head back, releasing a loud moan. Mikleo pushed Sorey’s legs over his shoulders before pushing back down to Sorey. His head was now between his own knees, causing Sorey to feel Mikleo inside of him even more. Mikleo’s body moved back and forth, his cock pushing against the walls inside of Sorey, the human’s vision blurring when Mikleo hit deeper, cuming inside of him. 

But Mikleo wasn't done. Not until Sorey would cum again. He continued his motions, faster and deeper. His eyes watched Sorey, waiting for him to hit his climax for a fourth time. Sorey’s mouth was agape, moaning and gasping at the same time, drool lightly pouring out of his mouth and down his chin. Mikleo couldn't help himself, and lowered himself, licking the drool from Sorey’s chin before placing a kiss on his lips.

Finally, Sorey released a loud moan against the kiss. Mikleo could feel his stomach wet now with Sorey’s cum. He sigh and gently removed himself from inside of Sorey. 

Sorey remained on the bed, loudly breathing and his eyes heavy with sleep. Mikleo walked off into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel and cleaning up Sorey. He carefully untied his arms and kissed his hands lightly. Sorey was tiredly looking up to him, a smile on his face. 

Mikleo raised the blankets over him before joining him under. His arms wrapped around Sorey, protectively creating a barrier around him with himself. 

“I love you most,” Mikleo finally whispered, placing a kiss on his temple.


End file.
